Strength
by Mittelan
Summary: [355 Spoilers][SasuSaku][Oneshot] Where Sasuke met Sakura, and not Deidara. [What are you doing here, Sakura.]


Disclaimer: I no own no Naruto :D

I wanted to try something serious 8D

I grasped the tree bark in anticipation. I bit my lip so I wouldn't make a sound. Is that really you…? Sasuke-kun?

"Come out… Whoever you are."

I blinked in surprise that he had sensed me, even when I was suppressing my chakra. I step out from behind the tree and could here the gravel crunch under my feet. He's still as silent…

"Sasuke-kun." I said quietly.

"Sakura." He said in his monotone voice. "What are you doing here." Even though it's supposed to be a question, Sasuke made it sound more like a statement.

I gulped; it's been a while since I actually had a conversation with Sasuke… His… demeanor changed too, he's more… cold, ruthless. To be frank, he's not warm anymore. Although he wasn't very warm in the first place…

"It doesn't really matter what I'm doing here, Sasuke." I try to pose as an intimidating person. I don't want to be weak, especially in front of _him_. "I'm sure you know Naruto and I want you back in Konoha…" I trailed off.

He sneered, and began stepping closer towards me, until we were face to face. I had to look up though, to meet him in the eye, "You and I both know that Itachi is still out there. I still have to kill the bastard."

I glare at him, but I say nothing.

"I've changed," he said, "I'm not the same as I was when I was thirteen. I'm sure you already noticed that… I could kill you right now without a moments hesitation." To prove his point, he snaked his hand around my neck in a vice like grip. In response I try to kick him, aiming for his knee.

He let go of me stepped back several feet. "I see you've gotten stronger."

I snarled, "Of course! What do you expect me to do? Sit around and cook like a good little girl? I'm a ninja too if you haven't noticed. I won't lounge around doing nothing for two and a half years. I've become stronger." For you, I mentally added.

He smirked, clearly amused, "And I see you're not as… affectionate."

I pause at those words, remembering that night years ago. I bit my lip again to keep myself from blurting out questions. "I still love you." I said solemnly.

He arched a brow at me obviously surprised.

"But I'll admit, I'm sort of glad you did what you did. Well, besides leaving me on the bench part." I laughed weakly, "It made me realize something. I think… If I was a bit stronger, I could have made you stay in Konoha. Even if it upset you, I realized I was weak. If it wasn't for you… perhaps I would not be as strong as I am now." I smiled weakly. "You give us strength, Naruto and I. It's the same way Itachi gives you strength."

He tensed when I mentioned Itachi, so I explained further, "If Itachi hadn't…" I paused, I decided to just continue, "You wouldn't be here right now, I hate myself for saying this, but Orochimaru made you more stronger. You wouldn't have gone to Orochimaru if it weren't for Itachi. Naruto probably wouldn't have gotten as strong as he is right now if you hadn't left. I wouldn't have gone to Tsunade-sama if you didn't leave… " I noticed my voice was hoarse, and I knew I was going to cry. I wanted to wipe away those beads of salty water, but they were already trailing down my cheek, to my chin, to the ground.

"Don't you wish we were twelve again? Those days were less complicated, don't you think? I wasn't in love. You weren't gone. Naruto wasn't gone. I wasn't alone." I've probably cracked. "I'm sorry for babbling—"

"Sakura." Sasuke cut me off. He looked a bit sad himself, "I may be a missing-nin right now. But someday, I'll kill Itachi. I might…" he didn't say anything else, but I knew what he meant. He might come back to Konoha. Home. Us.

I smiled, and walked up to him, "I want to give you a parting gift…" I whispered, he was silent and watched me with interest. I pushed my lips against his own, and mummer gently, "Come back soon, Sasuke-kun."

I stepped back, not looking at him in embarrassment, and I disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

I appeared at the nearby village where I left the two nin-dogs.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Where were you?" Barked the loud nin-dog excitedly, his tail wagging, and his tongue hanging out his mouth.

The other dog just rolled his eyes, "Sweet Jesus, will he ever shut up?" he grumbled and laid down on the ground.

I smiled at their antics, and replied, "Does it really matter where I was been?"

Sasuke caught a floating leaf in his hand that came from Sakura's jutsu. He stared at the leaf before letting the wind blow it away, "Can't wait." He murmured.

Sasuke turned around when he heard someone else approach him. His eyes scanned over the person, "That design… You must be part of the Akatsuki."

Deidara grinned.

:x Hope you like it :3 I wanted to do something without to much humour.


End file.
